1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool, and more particularly to a machine tool including an adjustable tool supporting mechanism for suitably supporting the tool members and for easily adjusting the tool members to any required position or location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical machine tools comprise a turret or headstock disposed on top of a bed, and a tool supporting mechanism movably disposed on top of the bed for supporting the tool members and for adjusting the tool members longitudinally, laterally and vertically along X, Y and Z axes and for adjusting the tool members to the required positions or locations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,113 to Blazenin et al. discloses one of the typical apparatuses for adjusting the cutting edge of a tool in a machine tool, and including a tool supporting mechanism for supporting the tool members, and an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the tool supporting mechanism and the tool members to the required positions or locations.
However, normally, the adjusting mechanism may only be used to adjust the tool supporting mechanism and the tool members longitudinally, laterally and vertically along X, Y and Z axes only, and may not be used to adjust the tool members to the required angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,886 to Takei, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,895 to Hirose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,201 to Izawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,502 to Freer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,307 to Link disclose the other typical machine tool apparatuses each also comprising a tool supporting mechanism for supporting the tool members, and an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the tool supporting mechanism and the tool members to the required positions or locations.
However, similarly, the adjusting mechanism may only be used to adjust the tool supporting mechanism and the tool members longitudinally, laterally and vertically along X, Y and Z axes only, and may not be used to adjust the tool members to the required angular positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional machine tool apparatuses.